The 31st Annual Hunger Games
by stinkemrpink
Summary: It's the 31st Annual Hunger Games. Tensions are running high and sparks are flying this year between the new tributes.  *Closed*
1. Chapter 1

Submit your tributes to the 31st Annual Hunger Games! Be sure to use a lot of detail, and remember, _please_, that all of the Career tributes are in the Hunger Games voluntarily. This is not first come, first serve. I will choose what tributes I think are best for my story.

Tribute Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

History:

Chosen/Volunteered:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (must be at least 3):

Preferred Weapons:

Alliances:

Romances (optional):

Interview Angle:

Strategy:

*Optional*

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Ride Costume:

Interview Outfit:

Token:

Anything Else I Should Know:

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the final tribute list. I'll start on the Reaping right away.

District 1

Male: Jack Hopkins

Female: Kahlia Oban

District 2

Male: Eltorak Haggen

Female: Valentine Whilthorpe

District 3

Male: Tevee McDrive

Female: Haley McCormick

District 4

Male: Blake Kaitz

Female: Morgana Wave

District 5

Male: Craig Parker

Female: Izabelle "Izzie" Raine

District 6

Male: Nick Redder

Female: Delilah Lynn

District 7

Male: Rae Voltaire

Female: Ellen Remera

District 8

Male: Kyspen Hallow

Female: Namitha "Nim" Romero

District 9

Male: Anthon Beckman

Female: Alice Beckman

District 10

Male: Samson Horn

Female: Rebecca 'Reba' Morgan

District 11

Male: Brandon Thoms

Female: Allegra Flora

District 12

Male: Gretset Krakon

Female: Kayton Roys


	3. Chapter 3

Kahlia Oban

Today will be a good day. I can feel it. Why, you may ask? It's because today is the Reaping. Now, coming from most other districts it would sound insane, but I have been training for this my entire life. Today is the day that I will represent my district in The Hunger Games.

I make my way through the crowd, navigating my way into my age group next to my best friend Gianna.

"Kahlia, you finally made it! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm so sorry Gianna, Rahna was throwing a fit. You know how she gets, she _hates_ getting ready in the morning. Aunt Lissa has no idea how to calm her down. I love her, but the woman can be totally clueless."

"So are you really going to do it? Volunteer?"

"Of course. I'm ready for this."

The people around us start to quiet down as the mayor begins his speech. I hate this speech. It's totally pointless. Yeah, we get it. The people revolted, you won, and I already hear this once a week at school. I don't need to hear it again.

Our escort, Star White, takes the stage, her sparkly wig slipping a tad. Finally, we get to the interesting part.

"Hello everyone! Aren't you just so excited for the Games this year? I just can't wait to see who the tributes are this year!"

She reaches into the clear glass ball, fingers grasping at the slips of paper. Almost as soon as she calls out the name, I volunteer. I take the stage, confident that this year, I will be the one coming home.

Jack Hopkins

The Reaping holds bitter memories for me, ever since she volunteered. I begged her not to do it, but she went ahead and did it anyways. She told me that she wanted the honor, glory, and riches, all which came with being a Victor. I knew that she would never forgive me if I tried to be in the Games with her, to protect her. She could take care of herself, I knew that. She was even one of the final 3 tributes left until he killed her.

I died alongside her that night. The scene of her death haunts me still. Her screams of pain and the way the light left her eyes changed me. I loved her more than life itself. I still love her, and that's why I'm volunteering today. I'm doing it for her, in her memory. After all, I don't have anything left to lose.

I see the escort take the stand, followed by this year's girl tribute, Kahlia. I know her. She's friends with her cousin, Gianna.

I volunteer, and take the stand. I shake hands with Kahlia, and after that, everything's a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been really busy lately.

District 2 Reapings

Valentine Wilthorpe

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

My soft cotton sheets wrap around me, comforting me, keeping me warm, saying "No Valentine! Stay here with us! Don't wake up at this ungodly hour!" I would seriously be considering their offer too, if it wasn't for the fact that I keep my alarm clock across the room.

My feet hit the floor, my fingers searching for the clothes I laid out last night. I find the short yellow dress, trying to look away from the price tag that has far too many digits for something that I will only wear once. In my defense though, I didn't pick it out. My dad did. He gave it to me a couple weeks ago, giving me enough time to get it tailored and to pick out shoes and jewelry to go with it. He says that I have to make a good first impression, wow all of the Capitol viewers. Of course, that only made me want to go dressed up in a burlap sack, or something equally horrendous.

I slip on my dress and do my makeup, looking at my long blonde hair and pointy chin. Gosh I hate my chin. I smear on my trademark red lipstick and slip quietly out the back door. I really don't want to go through one last training session before the reapings, and then listen to Dad yelling "Don't screw this up like you did last time, Valentine! You need to have your hand in the air the minute they say the name of this year's tribute! You could bring honor and glory to this family! You could make us rich!"

Doesn't he just sound like a great guy?

I run down the street fast as a bullet, eager to get away from my mom and dad, and see Lilith.

Lilith is my best friend. She may not know how crazy my dad is, but she's always there for me when things get rough at home, no questions asked. I swear, sometimes I think her and her brother are the only things keeping me sane.

There she is, with her brother Eltorak, surrounded by a bunch of meatheads who actually _want_ to be in the Hunger Games. Hmmm… Eltorak seems to be sporting a bruise on his check. I wonder what that was from.

"Lilith! Hey!"

"Valentine! I've missed you!" I feel her arms giving me a hug. I take in her 6'2" presence, very happy that underneath her intimidating appearance, she's one of the kindest girls I know

"Lilith, it's been all of 6 hours since I've last talked to you."

Eltorak replies "Yeah, don't remind me. I was kept up half the night listening to Lilith babbling. Well, I'll see you two later." He gives Lilith and me a hug, and walks off to his reaping group before I can ask about his cheek.

"Oh my gosh, I am so nervous to see who volunteers this year! I hope that it's not anyone we're close to! It was just so horrible watching Lacey die last year. And she was so confident that she would make it. Gosh, her mom still bursts out crying sometimes. So, who do you think will volunteer this year?" Sometimes, Lilith can really be a blabbermouth.

"Um… I don't know. Oh! Did you hear about Patricia? Eddie caught her making out with some other guy." Yeah, news about somebody cheating on their boyfriend is always a good subject changer.

We continue gossiping until our escort Gabriel Summit takes the stage. You see, Gabriel is known for his, ah, _interesting_ look. He really draws the eye with his hot pink unibrow and shiny tattooed cue ball of a head. He crosses the stage to the big glass ball. "As always, ladies first!"

I don't know whose name he calls, and I don't really care. I do as I'm told, and my hand goes in the air.

Eltorak Haggen

"Eltorak, get your lazy ass up! You're going to make us all late, goddammit!" Wow, what a great way to start the morning!

This sucks. I hardly got any sleep last night. Lilith was up until three A.M. talking to Valentine last night.

Valentine. I've been thinking about her a lot lately, but it would just make things weird between her and Lilith. She's the perfect girl though. She's got the heart of an angel and the looks to match. Unfortunately, she's apparently immune to my devastatingly good looks.

I go into the kitchen and grab some breakfast, waiting until Lilith finishes up in the bathroom.

"Eltorak!" Oh no. Not the witch. She's already woken me up from my beauty sleep, what more does she want?

"Eltorak, I am sick of your laziness! I'm not your personal alarm clock! Do you think that you're the king of this house now? Am I your servant now? Should I start bathing you, and hand feeding you your meals? Well! Goddammit, answer me!"

The slap stings, I can feel her fingernails scratching my cheek. Yeesh, this one won't be easy to cover up.

And here comes Dad. "Jude, really. This isn't necessary, I'm sure he just forgot to set his alarm." Whoa. Did dad just grow a backbone?

"Do not tell me what's right and wrong Darret. You just need to shut up."

"Ah, yes dear. Quite right. I, uh, I think I'll go make some coffee now." Backbone's gone. My dad is just pathetic. I know that it's a terrible thing to say, but it's the sad truth.

"I have to go to the office, Eltorak. I want you to think long and hard about the problems you have caused me. You can expect much more when we get back from the reapings," Mom says.

Her heels click as she walks to the front door, slamming it behind her.

I get some ice for my cheek from the fridge. God, I hope it doesn't bruise.

Lilith comes in the kitchen a few minutes later. "Good morning. The bathroom's all yours now… Oh my God. What happened to your cheek? What did she do to you this time?"

"It's nothing Lilith. Don't worry about it. Hey, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll get some ice for your cheek."

"Don't bother. I already got some."

"Okay, I just hate her doing this to you. Gah! I hate _her_! Is it so wrong to hate my mother this much?" Lilith is rarely mad, but when she is, her hazel eyes flash a green that's closer to my own eye color.

"As long as you don't hate your twin, I'm good."

"I might start to hate you if you keep screwing my friends."

"It's not my fault I'm so good looking. They dig me."

"Well _I _don't dig your gigantic ego. Now go get dressed. You know, one of these days you're going to meet a girl that you fall head over heels for, and she won't fall for your charms." Well, too late now.

"Thanks for the advice, sis."

I go to the bathroom and pull on my reaping clothes, etc. I don't think I'll shave though. Maybe Valentine likes a guy with stubble?

Now who is _this_ handsome stud in the mirror? Oh right, that's me.

Lilith appears in the doorway. "Eltorak, we're going to be late. Stop making googley eyes at yourself."

"I can't deny my love to myself Lilith! I'm just too sexy!"

"You are such a dork. Now let's _go._"

Lilith and I walk down to the town center. I spot some of my buddies from school and some of my, er, other _friends_.

Oh no. Marilyn's there too. We hooked up once and now she's all _clingy_. It's like she thinks we're an item now. "Hey Eltorak," she purrs. "Excited for the reaping?"

In the distance I hear Valentine's voice. Thank God, an excuse to get away. "Yeah, uh huh, but I've got to go. Someone's calling me." I don't even wait for a reply, I just leave.

"Valentine! I've missed you!" I hear my sister say. It's funny, by herself Valentine seems tall, but she's dwarfed whenever she's with Lilith.

"Lilith, it's been all of 6 hours since I've last talked to you," Valentine says. She's so gorgeous when she talks.

"Yeah don't remind me," I say. "I was kept up half the night listening to Lilith babbling. Well, I'll see you two later." I give Lilith a hug, and then I give Valentine a hug before walking away. Dare I say, she hugged me back.

I catch up with the guys. Man, am I glad that Marilyn has to be with the girls during the reaping. We talk for a while until they call up the new girl tribute.

I look to see who it is and I swear my heart stops beating. It's Valentine. What the hell? She hates the Hunger Games! There is no way she'll be able to survive! She's the nicest person I know! She won't be able to _hurt_ anyone, let alone KILL them!

Gabriel goes over to the other glass ball. When he says the boy tribute's name, I shoot my hand up in the air. I'll protect Valentine in the Games, or I'll die trying.

I go up to the stage and shake Valentine's hand. She reaches over to my face and wipes away a tear.

"Eltorak, you're crying." She whispers.

I look out into the crowd, searching for Lilith. She's just standing there. Tears are streaming down her face. She looks confused, and hurt.

Oh my God. I forgot about how this will affect her. She's losing the two most important people in her life. Only one of us will be able to come back.

Goodbye Sister. I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

This is kinda awkward guys… What has it been, two years? I'm starting this story back up purely for my own enjoyment, but I do really hope that some of you decide to start reading again for whatever reason, some character profiles have mysteriously gone missing so it looks like I'll be cutting some characters out.

Haley McCormick

I woke up to what should have normally been a beautiful day. I woke up naturally, the sun was streaming down upon my face, and I didn't feel a care in the world. This abnormally good mood lasted until I walked into the living room, only to see my mother holding Whitney on the couch because the little tot was crying hysterically. At first I thought that maybe the crying was caused by my hungover father yelling at her or something. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then it hit me.

Today

Is

Reaping

Day.

I honestly have no idea why this still stresses me out. The chances of me getting picked for the Hunger Games are slim to none. I mean, I'm fairly young-ish and Mom has a stable job. It's not like I've ever need to put my name in for food and shit. But there will still always be that nervous panic, that fear that I will be put into this horrific bloodbath with only an approximately 4% chance of survival. It's a nightmare of mine really. I fail to see how certain death could be anything but.

Nevertheless I trudge right back into my room after assuring Whitney that her big sis is fine. As I stare into the mirror, taking in what could be my last real outfit, I decide "Hey Haley, if you might end up dying, why not leave this shithole with a _bit_ of a bang?" With this thought I let out my platinum blonde curls out of the bun I had wrestled them into earlier and add a blood red jacket to my ensemble. I turn a little bit, looking in the mirror some more and I realize… I look rather striking.

Unfortunately my confidence slowly depletes as I reach my town's square. I never really was very good at making friends here, and that's generally a bit of a blow to the good ol' self-esteem.

I cannot help but wish I had a friend, because when Orion, our district's escort, takes the stage with his unnaturally glowing white eyes(I suspect the recently developed contacts my mother's lab has been producing), he calls out my name.

My.

Name.

And I can't help but want to faint.


End file.
